I may only be a copy, but this is my life
by Ravenclawgirl11
Summary: "Doctor, sorry, but your about to make a very big mistake." My name is Oswald. I am a half human, half time lord from Gallifry. I am a echoe of Clara Oswald. This is my story. *I don't own any characters, expect Oswald. Includes the General from Hell bent, (played by Ken bones), I put this because he isn't in the character list. (Set around the day of the doctor, then hell bent.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys. This is my story about my OC, an echoe of Clara Oswald. Hope you like it! (Heads up, unfortunately I haven't watched the classic series, but I am planning too, so my facts won't be completely accurate. :( )_

 _Enjoy;_

I don't know where I am.

I don't know where I'm going or where I've been.

All I know is that I'm running.

Running to save the Doctor.

-Clara Oswald Name of the Doctor.

A very long time ago- The time war.

Memories, they are all I can think about right now. I am in a crashing space ship, in the middle of the time war, and all I can think about are another person's memories.

No... they are my memories, from another life. Well, one of them anyway.

"Commander Oswald, what do we do?" Asked a panicked voice from behind the busted door.

The mummy, the train; the ice warrior, the submarine; the moon that was really an egg; and the shape shifters, the two Osgoods. These random memories run through my brain, of the life that she lived, the original version of me.

"What do we do?" Repeats the voice.

I shake myself. That was her life, I may only be a copy of her, but this is my life. I have to continue living it for as long as I have got, which doesn't appear to be very long actually.

"Send a distress signal to the war council, tell them this ship has been blasted by a Dalek fleet and that it is crashing." I say this in a matter of fact voice, while closing my eyes to block her memories out. "Tell them that there is no hope for Arcadia, and that it is falling. Then, I want you and the other soldiers to get out of here use the teleport system in the back up control room, the one hear is smashed!"

The soldier sounds uncertain as he says "But Mam, what about you?"

"Oh don't bother about me, there's nothing you can do. I'm trapped, the door to this control room is jammed. Go without me." I say urgently.

"But, Commander, you'll die!" He says in a shocked voice "When the ship crashes, you won't have time to regenerate!"

I almost laugh, "I know that soldier, but look, you have no time to dawdle around. I reckon you have about three minutes before this thing crashes."

"But Mam..." He says but I interrupt him.

"GO!" I shout.

There is a short silence, then he whispers "Thank you Oswald." I smile as he calls me by my name.

I hear his running footsteps, his frantic sounding voice as he sends the distress signal.

Then a few seconds later the beam of the teleport working.

I close my eyes, trying not to let any tears trickle out.

Those soldiers need to live, it's better that I die. I have had a very, very long life.

I turn to the control panel. I know the last thing I need to do is to direct the falling ship away from the centre of Arcadia, so that no fighting time lords or residents are squashed.

I frantically push the dials that are still working. After a few seconds, the ship starts to turn around, away from anyone that could be harmed.

The ship is now heading towards a large stretch of sand. I spend two minutes keeping it like that.

I am now nearing the ground, there is nothing I can do now, the engine is blasted so I won't be able to control how it will land. The ship will crash and I will die, in the fiery explosion.

I close my eyes and let go of the controls, silently I count the seconds I have left.

79, 78, 77...


	2. Chapter 2

I remember me doing something similar to this, counting down the seconds I had left in her life. Hugging the Doctor, stepping on the cobbled stone path, walking towards the black Raven, whispering to myself to be brave...

The Doctor.

I had known him when I was Clara Oswald, I had travelled with him. I had stepped into his time stream, and had saved him so many times.

No, _she_ had known him, _Clara_ had travelled with him, _she_ had stepped into his time stream. But I was one of the millions of echoes who had saved him.

Clara may have _traveled_ with him, but I had met him. I had been one of the only versions of Clara Oswin Oswald to actually talk to the Doctor. I remember it clearly, like it had just happened.

*Flashback*

" _I walked down the corridor to the section of the repair shop where the faulty TARDIS's were kept. I worked part time at the repair shop so I could get work credit at the Timelord academy. But my real goal once I graduated was to eventually work my way up to being a member of the head council of Gallifry._

 _Then I heard a noise. I turned my head, someone was breaking in._

 _I crept up and peeked to see who the intruder was._

 _It was a man, he was an old man with grey hair. But he was younger then I had ever seen him._

 _I felt my heart stop._

 _Memories pound through me, and I am not Oswald, the part Timelord part human, anymore. I am Clara Oswald, the Doctor's best friend, I am falling through his time stream and running everywhere at once to save him._

 _I shake myself, feeling weak at the knees. What the heck had that been?_

 _But somehow I know that I knew this man, the Doctor, maybe by a different face, but it was him._

 _I quickly walk down the corridor, until I am a few metres away from him._

 _"Doctor... Doctor?" I say loudly, feeling excited. I am about to tell him it's me, it's me, your best friend._

 _But then he turns his head to look at me and I feel shock, he is looking at me with blank eyes. He is surprised, but there is no knowing in them._

 _I suddenly remember with a jolt that this is before he met me, a very long time before he met me. He doesn't know who I am._

 _I quickly change tack at top speed, putting a casual look on my face. "Yes what is it, what do you want?" He snaps, clearly in a hurry to get out of here._

 _I don't know what to say, I really don't. I glance at the door that he is about to enter. I remember going in there and checking out that TARDIS a few days ago. I immediately get an idea. "Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake_."

*End of flashback*

Yes, I remember that. Then he had stared at me like I was mad, but I had told him that he should steal a different one. And he had, he stole the one I had recommended and he had ran away with his granddaughter, and oh how he had ran. I had watched him, hundreds of different versions of me had watched him all through time and space.

I was so happy, I was the one who directed him to the TARDIS, it was brilliant. But of course he didn't remember me, he got too caught up in his own adventures. I had badly wanted to go on the TARDIS with him, but I knew it would wreck his and my timeline.

The Doctor had asked for my name before he had left, I wonder if he'll remember that name when he meets Clara. Probably not. But maybe somewhere in the back of his mind a voice will whisper "Oswald. My names Oswald" when he sees Clara.

After meeting the Doctor, I had started to discover who I really was. I was still Oswald, but I was a version of a girl called Clara, I looked like her talked like her and had her personality.

After that, I started having memories of her life. For a while I forgot that I was still Oswald, I got caught up in Clara's life, it was my life too in a way.

But then after a while I started to realise something, my studies at the academy were slipping, I was getting so caught up in another life that I forgot that I had my own here.

Of course, it wasn't your typical life. I was born on Gallifry for only one purpose, to save the Doctor. But I had already done that, and yet I was still alive. In other life's, I had usually died after saving him.

I realised I was lucky, lucky that I had survived saving him, and that now I could have my own life. So I did.

I became a part of the head council of Gallifry and did my job well. I never got to speak to the Doctor face to face again, but I heard story's of him. They were amazing ones too, he had many different faces.

The Doctor and I were opposites in that way, his face changed so many times, and mine stayed the same and grew wrinkly. He travelled through time and space while I stayed on Gallifry.

Then the time war had started, and the Doctor had become a warrior, of course I still never saw him.

I became a part of the war council, then I volunteered to pilot one of the battle ships.

And now my life was coming to an end. 39, 38, 37...

My whole life had flashed before my eyes. And now here I stood, in this crashing ship, 35 seconds to my death. 35 seconds until everything exploded.

Then I had one last memory from Clara, the day she had met three of the Doctors. She had learned about the warrior Doctor who had fought in this war. She had met him. She had learned about how on this very night, on the fall of Arcadia, he had shot in a message in a wall.

No More.

I smiled to myself. In my minds eye I saw him asking that surprised soldier for his gun, shooting the message into the wall. Then flying off in his TARDIS.

And a message came to my lips, "Run you clever boy and remember..." I whisper, my eyes close, tears poor down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, just a quick note to say that I _am_ going to put up more, Oswald's story isn't over yet.

The thing is that I have just lost some of the work I did on it, which I have to re write which sucks :(

But I'll try and have it up by today. I hope you like the story!


End file.
